


A Modern Principality

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [28]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Gilbert & Sullivan References, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: An Aziraphale adaptation of The Modern Major-General:In short, in matters Heavenly, and pure ineffability,I am the very model of a modern Principality.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlet Omens [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620217
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	A Modern Principality

I am the very model of a modern Principality.

I'm sure on matters Heavenly, and pure ineffability.

I knew the kings of England, and I quote from books historical,

From Beowulf to Pamela in order categorical.

I'm very well acquainted, too, with snakes and wine, and classic strings.

I've never been defeated when it comes to tea and cake-y things.

About book restoration, I'm teeming with a lot of news,

But never got the hang of saints, although I'm often sent to be their Muse.

I'm very good at finding ways to circumnavigate my words,

I know a dozen loopholes, well actuallys, and point the thirds.

In short, in matters Heavenly, and pure ineffability,

I am the very model of a modern Principality.

I can sign a dining-bill in Babylonic cuniform,

And tell you every detail of the demon Crowley's uniform.

In fact, though I know what is meant by Armageddon and Apocalypse,

Though I can tell at sight a misprint bible from a partnership,

When such affairs as Antichrists and Prophecies I puzzle at,

And certain accusations, such as 'witch' to me are shouted at,

In short, when I am speeding past, while seated in a black Bentley,

You will say a better angel was never really meant to be.

For my sartorial understanding, though I'm soft and very cuddly,

Gives a constant presentation of being old and fuddy-duddery.

Yet still, in matters Heavenly, and pure ineffability,

I am the very model of a modern Principality.

I've knowledge in all areas artistic and didactical,

From the utilitarian to totally impractical.

I remember dinner dates with one both wonderful and sinister,

And 'purely social' visits from a darling demon visitor.

I know the rules of Heaven, theological and miracle,

In many ways I am Encyclopaedia-Britannical,

But still, in matters Heavenly, and pure ineffability,

I am the very model of a modern Principality.


End file.
